


Rushing blood

by Catisthebest



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, Omega isn't really there but he's important, Rituals, Sisters of sin - Freeform, cursing, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catisthebest/pseuds/Catisthebest
Summary: After a concert Emily finds herself lost in the city without a ride home. The band seems to give her a helping hand.. but not everything is as it seems.





	1. Sticks and stones may break your bones

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I had to change some stuff since I had other ideas in my head that fit better. Chapter one also now has been divided into two.

''What do you mean you can't pick me up?!'' My tone was angry as I shouted through the telephone. It was already past midnight, it was cold and my breath was showing little clouds in the air. I stood behind the venue, near the stage door where the last fans left, disappointed. We had stood there for about an hour after the concert, hoping to find a glimpse of the band. But none had come out.

New year had just passed and as a gift, my brother had given me a ticket to a show of Ghost, a band I was way too invested in. He had driven me all the way to the city they would perform in, Amsterdam here we come, which was a three and a half hour drive, and after some shopping, he went home again. And now, I was stuck. Because all of the sudden, my brothers car had broken down.

''Can't you hop on a train or something?''

'' _Are you dumb_? The last train left half an hour ago and if I would even caught that one, I would be stranded anyway because it only rides half way!''

''Well, go to a hotel then.'' It sounded like he didn't even care I was stuck in the cold on the other side of the country. I had problems with holding back my tongue and I clenched my phone, making my knuckles turn white of anger.

''In case you forgot, I spend all the cash I had on the merch, you specifically told me not to bring too much money! And the hotels aren't really taking people right now that look like homeless satanists, _hm_?!'' I didn't exactly looked homeless, but my blonde hair was a mess from all the jumping around and my dark clothes with the Ghost logo and Papa III Staring into your soul, wasn't really a one way ticket into the hotels.

''When does the next train leave?'' I sighed, it was obvious my brother didn't care about picking me up or finding an actual solution that would help me out of this damn cold. I didn't even bring a coat. Great.

''Six hours or so, I believe around half passed six in the morning.''

''Well, l will try to fix the car as soon as possible and pick you up around the afternoon.''

''For fuck sake! I have to wait in this damn cold till _fucking forever_ and hope you can fix your car in time? _Fuck you_!''

''Try to find a better solution then, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight _Emily_.'' His tone was annoyed and before I could say anything properly, the line died.

So here I was, stranded in a city I didn't know anything about. No coat, no money, nothing. And I had to survive until my brother either fixed his car or some guardian angel flew towards me and helped me home. Both didn't seem likely to happen.

As I looked around I noticed everyone left and the terrain on the venue was deserted. I let out a loud groan, feeling like I wanted to smash my phone to the ground out of anger. This was so fucking stupid. Everything had gone great today, the concert had been amazing. Even though I didn't stood front row, I had been very close to the stage and it felt like Papa had locked his gaze with me multiple times. He probably was just gazing around the crowd and didn't even notice me, but it still felt special.

During Mummy Dust with Airs keytar solo, it had rained money. I grabbed the backpack of my shoulders and opened it, fiddling around with the stuff inside. There was a half empty water bottle, an apple, thank god I wouldn't starve at least tonight, the show tickets, a book I read during the ride to the venue, and a notebook with a pen, in case some of the band members would come out after the show and sign.

My hand found the bills. I had three of them, all in the colors of the American dollar bill. Papa's face stared right into you as my hands traced the currency. 666. Because why not? As I looked around in my bag some more, I found out I didn't bring my phone charger with me and my battery was currently at 28%. It was doable, but just to be sure, I switched it off.

I sighed deeply and turned around. Standing here wouldn't do me any good. I had to find a place where it was warm. Perhaps a Starbucks was still open.

Still with some anger left in me, I walked away from the venue, turning a corner and immediately, falling over something hard. A shriek left my throat as I fell on the ground, hard. My face touched the cold stones and my knees scraped on the surface. I cursed loudly and turned on my back to see what I fell over. A rock. _A motherfucking rock_. A quick look at my legs told me it was bleeding and that my jeans were ripped, but nothing too bad.

But when I tried to stand up, a piercing pain went through my right knee and I almost fell back on the ground. Another curse left my mouth, loudly. I hit the rock, a mistake because it didn't bug and I hurt my knee even more. I laid back on my back again. Great, now I would freeze to death. ''Jesus Christ what a way to die.'' I mumbled to myself. For a moment I closed my eyes.

''Is everything alright?'' The voice let me spring my eyes open as I stared right into two mismatched eyes, hovering above me. The rest of his face was covered in black and white paint, like a skull. This could only be one person. And this one person just had to find me falling over a stupid rock.  It felt like my heart stopped. I waited in the cold outside in the hopes of catching a glimpse of him or the ghouls, and now he stood here before me, he was still fully in costume, his hands folded on his back.

 


	2. It was only just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily meets the rest of the band~

''Wh-what? Uh yes, I think, wait no.'' I stumbled over my words, looking down at my ripped jeans and the blood seeping through.

''I fell over this stupid, fucking rock.'' I waved at the rock a meter or so away. It was big, how did I even miss it?

''I see.'' He stretched out his hand so I could grab it and get up. I bit on my lip as the pain in my knee returned. I couldn't even stand on it. ''Ah- _fuck_!'' I exclaimed, lifting it so there wouldn't be any of my weight on it.

''You're hurt.'' The singer noted. I only nodded. ''Where do you need to go?''

''Nowhere, I'm stuck here.''

''What do you mean stuck?'' Meanwhile Emeritus had put my arm over his shoulder so I could lean on him. A bit of a weird gesture if you asked me, but I was glad he helped lifting the pain. He was dressed in his casual costume, black and white, lust like the face paint and the inverted cross embroidered on the right side of his chest. Without really noticing, we already started walking, me trying to keep up while the pain still was very present.

''My brother ditched me.. and the trains aren't riding anymore. And I have no money for a hotel.'' The man next to me was silent, for a moment I thought he didn't even hear me. But then a small 'hmmm' left his mouth. That was it. Of course I shouldn't count on his support on this matter, I was just a mere fan who even might just stumbled over the rock in the hopes a fantasy like this would happen. And it did.

We passed a corner, and to my surprise, I saw their tour-bus. What was he up to? ''Wait.. where are you taking me?''

''You can't just sit there in the cold, I thought bringing you to the bus you can stay warm and call for help or something.'' It was smart thinking.

Upon further examination I saw a few people loading stuff and equipment into the bus, two small ghouls standing near the door, one frowning as he saw his band member approach with an unknown female leaning on his shoulders.

''What are you doing?'' The voice of the short ghoul was soft, but even with his mask on, I could catch  a glimpse of a frown. This had to be Earth. The other one stayed silent and watched.

''She's hurt, maybe someone here could help her out.''

My heart started beating faster, being helped by one of the ghouls was one thing, but actually meeting everyone of them- well almost everyone.

''Last time I checked, I told you not to bring anymore hookers on our trip.'' The voice was dry, a Swedish accent woven through. I turned my head to see two ghouls, taller than the two standing closer to me. I never had heard his voice before All of them were still in costume, and all of them still wore their masks. The concert was over, wouldn't it be time to get more casual?

Papa next to me, sighed and I got reminded again that I was standing here, face to face with the band I had adored for years. This had to be a dream.

''She hurt her knee. Maybe someone here could look after it?''

His eyes seemed to shift to Earth, but I didn't notice. I glanced behind Alpha, a tall man was standing behind him. Air. Now they were all complete.

''That is unfortunate. But can't she just call for help herself?''

''She said she was stuck here, no one could pick her up.''

A bit amazed I listened to the conversation, still leaning on Emeritus. I was surprised that Alpha struck such a tone against the singer, after all that I saw and read, it had been obvious to me that Emeritus was the leader of this whole bunch and that the Ghouls might be somewhat rude, but still obedient.

''She can stay in the bus for a short while, call for help there. I understand it's freezing outside.'' The mismatched eyes of Papa turned towards me and I felt a bit of a blush on my cheeks.

''What happened?''

A bit embarrassed I looked at my shoes. ''I-uh-..'' The ghoul next to me sighed, annoyed. ''I fell over a rock and hurt my knee pretty badly.''

A chuckle left the singers mouth. ''That is unfortunate.''

''Air, why don't you help our lady here into the bus, keep her a bit company.'' The tall ghoul only nodded, stepping away from Alpha and walking towards me, with one move, putting his arms under my knees and shoving me into his arms. I yelped as I clutched my arms around his neck.

''Show-off.'' I heard Alpha mumble as I saw him walking over to the other two ghouls.

 

Air bowed his head to get through the door and I rested my head against his chest. For a moment I thought I heard a heartbeat, but as I wanted to concentrate on that, the ghoul spoke. ''You want anything to drink?''

He had placed me down on the couch, near the door where I could see some figures shifting outside, hearing some soft mumbling. I nodded silently, putting my backpack next to me and my hurt knee on the rest of the couch.

''Some water is okay.'' I felt shy, the anger of a few moments ago was completely gone. This was so weird. How was it that when I waited at the stage door for half an hour, no one was there, but as soon as I walked back with Emeritus, there was suddenly a bus with people walking around it. And why where these people still in costume?

Air sat down next to me, putting a glass of water in front of me. I nodded a thank you.

''Am I delaying you?''

Air shrugged. ''Don't think so.''

I nipped from the water, staring at it. ''I should probably call for some help.'' This was getting rather uncomfortable with the band member not really talking and just staring at me. The sooner I was gone, the better. Sure, it was amazing I was with them this close.. but the fact that they were all dressed up and no one even wanted to show his face, was a bit off for my taste.

I grabbed my bag, opening it and shifting through it to find my phone. The screen was cracked, probably because of my fall. I cursed silently as I tried to put it on. Nothing. I hit it on the table, the ghoul next to me didn't seem impressed. The damn phone just wasn't working.

The anger seemed to fill my body again, in confusion I stared at the phone and back at Air.

''Must have died when I fell. _Shit._ ''

I slammed the phone on the table, cursing again and forgetting with whom I was around. ''I'm so fucking stupid. This whole thing was a fucking mistake. And my shitty brother with his shitty broken car. I'm going to fucking murder him when I'm home!''

All worked up I stared to the person next to me, straight into his brown eyes. He still seemed unfazed by my anger. My chest rose and fell heavily as I was waiting for a reaction. But it didn't came. Instead, he just stared, and I stared back.

My breathing returned to normal again, getting calmer and I fall back into the couch again, my eyes still locked with the tall ghoul. How was he not reacting? Had this happened before, had he met even crazier fans who threw tantrums over their dead phones?

''Why.. are you not reacting?'' I huffed. In response the ghoul only placed his hand on mine. A tingle went through my body and I wanted to pull back, no longer feeling comfortable around him. What was this?

But, it was as if all my energy suddenly went to zero. The urge to pull back faded and in confusion I still stared at him, feeling hazy all of the sudden.

''Stop it. Wh-what are you doing?'' I couldn't pull my gaze off him, it was as if he tied my eyes to his. Slowly, I felt how my eyelids no longer wanted to stay open and how my sight was watering.

Before I even knew it, my head hit the soft fabric of the couch and I could hear an annoyed voice entering the bus.

''Took you long enough. We could hear her outside.''

After that, everything went black and sound faded.


	3. It was only just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange thing seems to happen, but has it anything to do with what is going on?

The night was cold but clear. The stars above me seemed to shine brighter than ever. I had my arms wrapped around my waist while standing there, waiting. The headlights of the car turned up quicker than expected and I waved to get my brothers attention. Fucking finally.

''Took you long enough.'' I said a bit annoyed when stepping into the car, looking at him. He stared in front of him, hands on the wheel.

''Had a traffic Jam along the way.'' Was his short reply and as soon as I had closed the door, he already had his foot on the gas pedal and was driving.

I frowned, it was past midnight, or around that time, how could there be a traffic jam around this hour? ''Alright then..'' I mumbled, staring at the road. The city was silent, no one was around. And that for the capital and a Friday evening.

For the first ten minutes, there was silence. I felt a bit offended, he first took ages to get here and now didn't even ask about the show? I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting a bit more, maybe he would come up with it himself.

''The show was _great_ , thanks for asking.'' I said, irritated. He replied with nothing but a 'hm' and the silence resumed. Clenching my fists, I bit my lip, trying not to lash out at him. Since a conversation sure wasn't happening I bent over at the bag at my feet to find my earbuds.  _Of course they had to be entangled_. A groan escaped my mouth as I pushed my bag back and looked disappointed at the entangled mess in my hands.

When I got back up again the surroundings around the car had changed drastically. The road was dark, there was no street light working and all the houses were dark. Well, there weren't even houses. All of the sudden the road was deserted, going in a straight line and nothing but grass on both sides. Did I fell asleep all of the sudden and missed us driving out of the city? But shouldn't we be on the highway then? I understood that it was late, so not a lot of cars should be on the road, but the darkness almost felt claustrophobic. If it wasn't for the car lights, I probably couldn't even see a thing.

''Where are we?''

No answer.

I looked sideways at the driver's seat, expecting to see my brother sitting there. I screamed. That wasn't my brother.

In the seat next to me sat a demon-like creature. With large, bony claws at the steering wheel, a dark, greyish skin, glowing, green eyes, almost looking animalistic and fangs going all the way to its chin. Saliva dripped down, onto its legs, who seemed more like bones than actual legs with actual flesh on them.

His back was crooked, making it lean over a bit, towards the wheel. His ears were pointy and long and there was no hair on its head. The creature turned its head towards me, his green eyes piercing right through me. A chill went over my spine as I just sat there, wordless and in fear. What kind if disastrous nightmare was this?

I held my breath and duck towards my bag on the floor, clenching it close to my body, as if I expected it to defend me. What was this?! What was happening?! The monster growled and his shoulders shook up and down. It was laughing. Laughing in my face because of my reaction, of my fear. It could probably smell it as well. My heart never beat so fast as it was now. It almost felt like I was going to throw up. In an act of defense I leaned against my door, trying to get as far away as possible. This wasn't happening, I was dreaming. Once someone had told me that if you had a bad dream, you just had to pinch yourself and you would wake up again. That was exactly what I tried now. My nails dug deep into my arm. I felt the pain, but realized the situation hadn't changed.  _Deeper_. Still nothing.

My breathing was shallow, my heart felt like exploding. The beast, demon, creature, whatever it was, stuck its arm out to me. The skin was wrapped tight around its bones, almost malnourished.

''Home.'' Answered the beast my question with a growl and one of his claws reached out to me.

I screamed again, trying to find anything to defend myself with, only to find the door handle and clicking it.

The door swung open and with the last bits of my scream, I fell on the road.

 


	4. Brotherhood of travelling Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily wakes up to find herself back in the bus, one of the ghouls watching over her.

Like a slap in my face, the nightmare woke me up. I breathed heavily, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

For a second it was still hazy and dark. It were the movements that woke me up, as if I was slowly being shaken. A soft, roaring sound underneath made me groan slightly. My head was hurting like hell and the bed underneath me felt uncomfortable and hard. I remembered the concert, I remembered my brother picking me up. I must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare. I was still in the car, it would just be my brother behind the wheel now.

I slowly opened my eyes, still trying to get used to the darkness around me. The movements sure were from a car, but they seemed to go slower. As if the car was bigger.

My eyes found an object in front of me. A table. We didn't have a table in the car..

I shifted, something was on me, something warm. My hands traced it and I came to the conclusion it was a blanket. It didn't go all the way to my feet, as I moved them, I felt the cold air. Someone had removed my shoes.

More and more, I became suspicious. I was obviously not in my brothers car. But where was I then? I tried to piece the evening back together. We went on our way, I was going to see Ghost and after that me and a few others went to the stage door in hopes of seeing the band up close and get them to sign.

They hadn't come out. And then my brother called to say his car broke down. And then I got angry and I fell.. over something. A rock, yes that was it. Slowly I got it all back together. The memory of the singer suddenly turning up and helping me up again, the walk to the tour bus, meeting all of them. My heartbeat fastened a bit, I met the band. All of them. But as soon as I wanted to dream on, my brain hit me with the fact. I hadn't left the tour bus. I remembered Air pulling me in and laying me on a couch.. and then.. haziness, darkness. Nothing.

I tried to move my legs, thinking about the injury. It felt perfectly normal, there was no pain, as if I had all dreamt it. Had I?

With a groan I pulled myself up, the blanket falling off my shoulders. Everything was so confusing. This was not my brothers car so that meant I had to be in the bus. But my leg didn't hurt. So that meant I didn't fall.

''Are you awake?'' Even though the voice was soft, it made me let out a soft yelp as a looked into the direction where the voice came from.

Across of me sat a person. Or at least what looked like it. As soon as my eyes adjusted I noticed it was one of the ghouls. Still full in costume. Did these guys never quit?

''I'm not going to hurt you. Relax.'' The ghoul held up his hands in a defensive way.

''Relax? _Relax_?! You fucking kidnapped me!''

''Sshht, you don't want to wake Water. He's very keen on his beauty sleep.'' The Ghoul spoke with a hushed voice.

''Why do I need to care. Who the fuck _are_ you?'' I had grasped the blanket and held it close to me, my knees up against my chest.

''I'm Earth, the euh... drummer! Yes I am the drummer.'' I frowned, moving a bit away from him, not trusting this at all. My head was still hurting.

''I don't care. What did you do, where are you taking me?!''

''Easy there.  It wasn't our intention, but it seemed Papa had different plans..''

''What plans? Stop being so fucking vague, stop being so fucking creepy!''

''I don't know. Sssht.''

Still suspicious I looked around. The interior seemed the same from what I could remember.

''How is your leg?''

''What? So I did fall?''

The ghoul chuckled. ''Yes you did. Your Kneecap almost made a 360. It surprised me you didn't pass out from the pain.''

''Then why do I not feel any pain anymore?'' My eyes shifted back to his face. The ghoul suddenly felt uncomfortable and stared at his hands for a second.

''We still had some left over painkillers. That's probably why.'' Earth shrugged.

I didn't even think of a thank you. Instead I stood up, the blanket fell on the ground. In response Earth jumped up as well and surprisingly quickly, walked over me to push me back into the couch, a bit more rough than I expected from his posture.

''No.'' Were his only words. ''Don't put pressure on your knee.''

''Fuck you. Stop this bus. I want to get out, _now_. You are fucking kidnappers and I am going to call the cops and you are so through and-''

Earths cold hand was on my mouth. My eyes sprung open by surprise. ''Quiet.'' He hissed. I bit in his hand and he repelled quickly, glaring.

A bit further away in the bus I heard some shuffling.

Earth pushed me back into the couch again, I was about to lash out when a deep voice sounded, a Swedish accent woven through.

''Is she awake?''

Earth bended over me, his eyes examining the couch behind me more than my face. He was blocking the view of the intruder probably, but I wasn't sure why. My eyes were still not adjusted to the darkness, but I looked into the direction where the voice came from anyway. For a moment I thought I saw something slim and snakelike flicking in the darkness, but it was gone before I could even register what it was exactly.

''No. She was mumbling. That was all. Go to bed Water.''

 ''Stop talking to yourself then. You woke me up.''

A soft chuckle was heard from the Earth Ghoul. ''I will try. Goodnight Water.''

''Goodnight Earth.''

The footsteps shuffled back and after a short moment, it was silent again. Earth got up from his position and no longer blocked my view. I looked into the direction where the voice had come from. It was just a small corridor, possibly leading to the cabins of the band members.

I got up, Earth had taken his position back on the couch again, across of me.

''You really need to shut up if you don't want to get thrown out of a riding bus tonight.''

''Everything better than being _kidnapped._ '' I bit back, although a bit more softer than before. ''Where are we even going?''

''Hamburg. It's where our next show is.''

If I had a drink in my mouth, I would have spit it out now. '' _Hamburg?!_ You want to go to Hamburg? What about me? You keep me here, _locked up_?''

The ghoul just silently nodded. ''I guess. Papa seemed to know what he is doing.''

The more and more this dude spoke about Papa, the more I began to dislike the ''unholy Pope''. So Ghost wasn't only a band that worshipped Satan, but also one that kidnapped unsuspecting fans, drug them and probably use them for a sacrifice or what not. Great, my day, or night, couldn't get any better.

''You can't keep me here.''

''We can.''

'' _Fuck you_.''

''Is that your answer to everything? Cursing?''

He had me. I could either curse again, or simply answer yes. Because it was true. I fell silent and stared at the blanket in my lap.

''You should catch your rest.''

''And then when I'm asleep you are going to rape me?''

''What?! No! Jesus Christ,  _woman_. I am no enemy. It's just for the better.''

I scoffed, crossing my arms against my chest, but pulling my full body on the couch again, my head laying against the top back.

'' 'No enemy'. You. Fucking. Kidnapped. Me.'' With those words I was done. I looked away from the drummer and stared at the window. The blinds were closed, so no sightseeing for me. Earth let out a sigh.

''Can I at least know your name?'' He asked softly, after a few minutes of silence.

I replied a few moments later, even though my voice was irritated, it was close to breaking. And soft. ''It's Emily.''

''Goodnight Emily.''

I didn't reply, instead I stared in front of me, at a cupboard. That was until the movements of the bus slowly lulled me back into sleep again.


	5. Rise and Shine

It wasn't the sunlight that woke me. In fact, when I opened my eyes, there was absolutely no sunlight to be present. For a moment I thought I might have fallen asleep for a short hour and that it was still night, but as my eyes shifted towards the, still closed, blinds, I saw a few beams of the sun trying to seep through.

With the minimal sunlight as my guide, I looked at my body. Someone had draped the blanket over me again and I wasn't sure if that felt safe or in a way, assaulted. But my mind was still drowsy and I was happy I had something over my stiff body. The position I laid in was not very comfortable and with a groan I hoisted myself up, my back against the back of the couch.

''Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up.'' Were the first words I heard and my blue eyes shifted towards the person sitting at the far end. His arms were crossed around his chest and upon further examination I saw that it couldn't be the same person that I talked to last night. This one was taller and even though they seemed to have the same eye color, his voice was deeper, with a Swedish accent still in place. And more annoying.

My mouth felt dry as I remembered I hadn't eaten anything since dinner yesterday evening, let alone drink anything.

I pulled my legs towards me, keeping the blanket over them. My eyes shifted through the gloomy bus. It was still dark, no one apparently thought about putting on a light or open the blinds and the bus was still driving.

''Yo, I thought sleeping beauty slept eternally, and wasn't mute.'' My eyes found the voice again and I grumbled.

''Cut it out Alpha. You aren't making it any better.'' That voice was familiar and I saw the small ghoul from yesterday evening, Earth as I recalled correctly, entering the living area. Still I kept silent, but I felt how I furrowed my brow and stared coldly at the two.

Alpha shrugged. ''I am just stating the facts. She hasn't spoken a word since Air spooked the shit out of her and look at her. Are you really sure she would suffice?'' His hand pointed at me and I got confused. Did I hear that wrong or did he just imply I was meant to be used for something.. for someone? My heart seemed to skip a beat as I put my knees to my chest, staring from Alpha to Earth, who didn't seem to notice my change in behaviour.

''That doesn't mean you can go all grumpy over her. We already have a moody Water, we don't need you to join him.'' Earth bit to the taller ghoul. ''Papa knows best, he always does. Remember last time?''

''I don't care. Water just needs to suck it up. Where is he even?''

''In bed, you know how he is these days.''

That made Alpha shut up and me cough, louder than I wanted. My throat sure was dry and sore. It got the attention of the two men as they turned their heads towards me.

''At least we know it's not mute.'' Alpha responded dryly to my couch.

''Well, my fists sure can show you how it is to be mute!'' I bit towards him, my voice sounding hoarse.

''You need to do better than that. That ain't a burn.''

''Well you sure need one since you seem cold as ice with your mood lately.'' Earth suddenly spoke, fiddling with his hands.

''Oh come on Earth, that was uncalled for.'' Alpha grumbled, rolling his eyes.

''Your face is uncalled for.'' I repelled, surprised as well by Earth's sudden remark.

''What are you even saying now, you can't even _see_ my face!'' He was right, both were still wearing their costumes they used during the show and were still wearing their masks. Was this band really that keen on keeping their identities secret, even when they kidnapped an unsuspecting fan on their bus? Furrowing my brow I looked from Alpha to Earth.

''Just wait til you guys get to Hamburg and I escape and call the cops on you. _Your going down_.''

''Ha! He told you you were coming with us on tour? Oh, poor little Kitten. For now, you aren't going anywhere.''

Those words scared me more than I wanted them to scare me.

I quickly turned to the window next to me, my fingers dug into the blinds, trying to get them open. At first, as the light hit my eyes, I had to blink a few times, not used to it after all this time. My eyes found the road, this was definitely not a highway. Past the grey cement lay nothing but what seemed like endless meadows. Only they were white.

It was snowing, and it looked like it had been for a long time.

And as I had recalled, Hamburg had forecasted sunny weather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been quite busy these days so it's taking a bit slower. But I promise there is gonna be some action soon~


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for leaving this fic alone for so long, but I had a serious writers block and personal stuff happened as well. I still hope you guys are with me and that you enjoy it  
> Again, tips and criticism is welcome :D

My eyes stared blankly at all the whiteness. It almost felt like we were driving into pure nothingness. Because there was nothing. It was just snow and more snow. My mouth fell open and I heard Alpha laugh. Slowly I let go of the blinds and the darkness filled the room again.

There was no time for talking. Out of the blue, the bus stopped abruptly. With a yelp I was catapulted off the couch and onto the ground, falling hard and feeling a sharp ache around my knee. It looked like even Earth hadn't seen it coming as he too tried to not lose his balance and fall on the ground like I had done. I grimaced at the look of the unsteady drummer, as the pain was still flowing through my body.

The atmosphere seemed to have changed. It felt colder, but maybe that was only because I was laying on the ground now. As I tried to get up and open my mouth to demand an explanation why we had stopped, two firm hands grabbed me under my armpits and dragged me up.

''Wouldn't think you would fall for me so easily.'' Was the sarcastic comment from my saviour. The voice obviously belonged to Alpha, who apparently had walked over from where he was sitting moments before. '' _Fuck you._ '' I grumbled back, biting through the pain. Strange how last night I couldn't feel anything wrong with it and now it seemed like it happened all over again. Those painkillers Earth talked about must have been really strong but short lasting then.

''Oh that will come in time.'' Alpha's words carved into me. I looked at Earth with more fear in my eyes than I wanted to show, but the drummer only shrugged and turned his attention to the masked guitarist behind me, who was still holding me. Maybe that was for the better as I felt rather unsteady with the knee hurting like hell.

''You're going to get a beating for that. Cut the crap now and let's go.'' The small drummer, who previously almost had laid on the same ground as I had, didn't seem to be put off by the sudden stop of the bus and walked over to the door. With a push of a button it opened and for a short moment a strong wind passed my body. Goosebumps that were already there got only worse as the cold ran through my entire body.

''Can you walk?'' It sounded softer this time, maybe even more polite. As hard as I found it to admit, moreover because I didn't really want the guitarist near me after what he had said, I pushed my pride aside and shook my head silently and slowly, biting my lip in the process. ''Not on my own.'' I admitted, staring at my boots.

Alpha only made a short, soft humming sound, before draping my arm over his shoulder and starting to move towards the exit. My heart started to beat faster. Were they going to leave me in this cold desert of snow? Was I here only to die for some sadistic joke? The only emotion I could feel right now was fear, _and I was fucking terrified_. This wouldn't and couldn't be the end of me.

Ignoring all the pain from my knee I tried to kick and hit Alpha in any way, trying to get loose and save myself, resulting in him letting go of me and me falling to the ground, again. This time the aches didn't stop me from trying to get up and trying to crawl away from what seemed to be my doom and death. That was, until a boot planted itself on my back and pushed me down.

''Move into one more wrong direction and I will snap your neck.'' Alpha's harsh voice had turned into an almost silent, threatening one as he whispered it into my ear. Even though he was still wearing his mask I could feel his breath on my ear. I abruptly stopped my movements and tried to held my breathing under control. It had turned shallow and short and I felt myself shaking. This was not how I wanted to go, this couldn't be the end. This had to be a mistake, a cruel joke of some sorts.

The guitarist got me up with a grumble, this more far less gentle than before, holding me harshly while also trying to make sure I wouldn't walk too much on the painful leg.

The whiteness of the snow blinded me once again, now even more as it appeared that the sun was shining as well. The cold hit my face and I shortly closed my eyes to let them get used to all the light. As Alpha managed to get me out of the bus I heard the snow scrunch beneath my feet, I opened my eyes again.

As expected, there was snow. What was unexpected, was that there was a large mansion before me. Complete with a gloomy, dark garden with all sorts of trees and.. blooming flowers? With this weather? My mouth was wide open as I stared at the huge, dark house. I let my eyes pass over it, trying to get as many details imprinted as possible. As my eyes shifted over the garden, two figures seemed to approach us. Alpha was still holding me and from the corners of my eyes I saw Earth straightening his jacket, as if he was expecting some important meeting.

My eyes went back to the figures again, now standing before the opened gate. They were two females, older than me, but not older than their late twenties. One of them had dark, red hair, cut in a symmetrical bob with long bangs, with dark lips and a slim body. The other one appeared more cheerful, with her black, long hair that ended in a neon purple with blue highlights woven through. She smiled brightly. Her eyes were an unusual light color that would catch your eye almost immediately. From this distance, she looked rather fragile. Both of them were dressed in casual attire, albeit fully black.

Earth bowed his head and approached them. ''Good morning, sisters'' He said joyful. I could only stare in disbelief at what was happening. So they weren't going to let me die in this cold? What was this? And who were those girls? Sisters, as in Sisters of Sin? They weren't wearing any nun-outfits. Was this some kind of sick LARP-joke? Would someone come out screaming: ''You just got punk'd!''?

''Our...'' Earth hesitated for a brief moment, ''..friend here, is hurt and seeks help. I can make sure you will take good care of her?''

The girls both nodded, both with smiles on their lips as they looked passed Earth. At me. I only stared back in fear, feeling like my heart could burst out of my chest any time. The girl with the black hair approached us.

''What has happened?'' She asked in a soft, melodic voice. I didn't even dare to answer, and the question didn't even seemed to be directed at me, as Alpha answered.

''She fell over a rock and hurt her knee. Earth said it had to do something with her knee cap.''

''Has it been healed yet?''

''Not yet. Earth did his best but it turned out to be more severe as it looks.''

The girl pushed herself under my arm and seemed more stronger than she looked. I let out a soft yelp of pain as I tried to stand on both feet.

''Hush, we will take care of you.'' The girl with the black hair said, as we started moving forward, slowly. Earth and the other woman seemed into a deep conversation until the red haired girl saw us approaching. She stopped with whatever she was saying and looked at us, the frown on her forehead disappearing, nodding at the drummer.

''She will be safe with us. Don't worry.'' A faint smile lay on her dark lips and Earth took his distance, walking back to where Alpha silently stood, almost judging.

The girl with the dark red hair helped supporting me and us three started moving towards the house. The gate behind us closed automatically.

Once again my eyes shifted over the large mansion, standing solid and silent on the snowy grounds. The door stood open and as we walked in and I was ready to launch a thousand questions at the two women about what this place was, where they were taking me and what kind of sick joke this was, the girl with the black hair said with her melodic voice: '' _Welcome home._ ''


End file.
